Total Drama Island?
by Totsalu
Summary: What if instead of the 22 Contestants we know from TDI...It was instead the 13 Contestants From TDRI? {Discontinued}


**I Decided to do this again because I felt that the 1** **st** **chapter was rushed since it was 2 episode I put all of it into 1 chapter…**

 **I HOPE You Enjoy! By the way I do not own Total Drama as it belongs to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch.**

Name:words = Character Talking

Name:(Emotion or feeling)Words = character talking with whatever emotion

(The Camera Opening Up )= telling what's happening

 **(Static) =Confessional Happening/Ending**

 **(Static)** **=Confessional Happening/Ending**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Camera opens up on a dock with the sun rising in the background which then a Man Wearing a gray plaid shirt and Light brown khakis gets in front of)

Chris:Yo! Were coming at you live at camp wawanakwa,Somewhere in Muskoka, _Ontario_ ,And I'm your host Chris McLean,Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television…Right now!

(Camera changes to show Chris walking down the dock)

Chris:Here's the deal,13 Campers have signed up to spend a few weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp,they'll compete in challenges against eachother,Then have to face the judgement of there fellow campers.

(The camera zooms in on Chris as he continues)

Chris:Every three days,One team will either win a reward or watch one of there team members walk down the dock of shame.

(The camera zooms out as a picture of a dock appears)

Chris:…Take a ride on the loser boat,and leave Total Drama Island,For good!

(The camera then changes to a bonfire where Chris appears)

Chris:There fate will be decided here,at the dramatic campfire ceremonies,where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow.

(While he's talking the camera changes to show him walking to get a stick with a marshmallow on it which he then eats)

Chris:In the end only one will be left standing,and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame,and a small fortune which lets face it,they'll probably blow in a week!

Chris:To Survive They'll have to battle….

(Camera changes to a bunch of flies and an angry Grizzly bear.)

Chris:…Black flies,Grizzly bears…

(Camera changes to something on a plate)

Chris:..Disgusting camp food…

Food?:Hey now…

(Camera changes back to Chris on the dock)

Chris:..And each other.

(Camera changes to a birds nest with a camera in it,which then changes to a totem pole with a camera on it)

Chris:Every moment will be Caught on one of the hundreds of camera's situated all over the camp.

(Camera changes back to Chris on the dock once again)

Chris:Oh and did I mention that these aren't just your normal campers? Because these Campers are VERY special!

Chris:Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on…

Chris:TOTAL,DRAMA,ISLAND!

(As Chris was saying it the camera then starts to zooms out of the island and him and closes up)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **As the intro music starts playing cameras start appearing out of random places,then the camera starts zooming past Chris,and the camera goes up the cliff and falls into the water)**

 **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine** **  
** **You guys are on my mind**

 **(shows Scott Running in the water and some sharks chasing him)**

 **You asked me what I wanted to be** **  
** **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

 **(The camera then Shows B on a boat working an engine works as said boat immediately takes off quickly)**

 **I want to be famous**

 **(It then switches to the woods where Dawn is meditating with the animals,unil Jo comes and kicks one of them causing the animals to rage and go after her while dawn tries (and Fails) to calm them down)**

 **I want to live close to the sun**

 **The Camera then Switches up to a river,In which Anne maria is Spraying her Can and Sam playing his games before falling down the river)**

 **Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

 **(The Camera then Shows Lightning lifting a huge log before the log before him breaks and he falls)**

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way**

 **(The camera switches to the confessional where Brick comes out of Worried but goes back in as Jo is seen with animals still chasing her)**

 **I'll get there one day**

 **(Then Camera then shows Chef wearing earmuffs with an angry look on his face,to which he then puts some food in staci's mouth forcefully)**

 **(It then shows Mike and Zoey talking as Mike gasps and turns into one of his multiple personalites,confusing Zoey, it then zooms out of the messhall as we see Cameron I his Bubble,until Jo runs past him,the Animals following but one pops his bubble)**

 **Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

 **(The camera to goes to the water again as we see a pelican with a plastic wrap on it's neck, a fish swimming upward,but is then eaten by a shark who drops back into the Ocean,and Said pelican being pulled in by a octopus tentacle)**

 **I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

 **(The camera then shows Dakota on the Dock getting Photoshots as Chris is behind her and he press a button which causes a explosion)**

 **I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

 **(The camera then show the bonfire as Brick leans in at jo who pushes him back with her hand)**

 **[Whistle's to theme]**

 **(All The Characters whistle around the bonfire as the camera zooms to show the words TOTAL,DRAMA,ISLAND as the camera closes up)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(The camera opens back up to Chris on the dock)

Chris:Welcome back to Total Drama Island!

Chris:Alright it's time to meet our Thirteen Campers! We all told them they'd be staying at a five star resort,so if they seem pissed off,That's Probably Why.

(Camera changes to show a huge Ship come by)

Chris:Introducing…Dakota!

(Dakota is seen looking at her Brochure and the island back to back)

Dakota:This place does **NOT** look like the Brochure I have!

Chris:Too Bad,So Sad,Carry on!

Dakota:(Sighs) At least they Have Cameras…

(Dakota then goes to the end of the Dock as Another Boat Comes By)

Chris:Sam!

(Sam is seen coming off the Boat playing a video game on a handheld device)

Chris:Sam...Hello?

Sam:Five more minutes….

(Chris then Snatches the Game out of Sam's Hands)

Sam:Hey! I was almost finished with that Level!

Chris:You'll Get this Back **After** Everyone's been Introduced!

Sam:(Sighs)Okay…

(Sam Then Walks down the Dock as Chris then Puts the a handheld device in his Pocket)

Sam:Hey! You're That Model Dakota Milton!

Dakota:Oh! You've Heard Of me?

Sam:One of my Friends Talk About you all the Time!

Dakota:Oh,so Your Friend is a fan?

Sam:Oh For Sure! I Mean,He Even has A Shrine to you!

Dakota:…

Sam:Oh…I wasn't supposed to say that.

Dakota:No,No! It's Okay Really,Heh,heh…..

(An Awkward Silence Occurs)

Sam:….Sorry Andrew!

(The Camera Then Pans Back to Chris who's About to greet the Next Contestant that comes off of their Boat)

Chris:Our Next Camper is-

Brick:Brick McArthur Reporting for Duty Sir!

(Brick Does a Salute as The Camera then Pans to Chris with an annoyed look on his face)

Chris:….Brick

Brick:Sir!

Chris:….Just go over there…

(Brick then goes to the end of the Dock as another boat comes by Only To throw Someone off it on the dock)

Staci:And My Great,Great-Hey!

Chris:Staci!...why did you get thrown off?

Staci:I dunno,I was just talking about my great,great,great Grandparents!

Chris:Oh….Okay-

Staci:Do you want to hear about my Grandparents Legacy?

Chris:No I Really Don't-

Staci:My Great,Great,Great,Great,Grand Father Invented Boats! Ya Before Him people just swam to Islands!

Chris:Wow! I really don't care-

Staci:And my Great,Great,Great,Great Grand Mother Invented Cameras! Before that people Had to Memorize Things! And….

(As Staci Keeps Chatting,Chris gets Angrier and Angrier)

Chris:Staci!

Staci:huh?

Chris:Stop….Talking!

Staci:Okay….

Chris:Good,Now Go to the end of the Dock!

(Staci Goes to the End of the dock as another boat Pops up)

Chris:B!

B:…

(B Happily Waves)

Chris:Not Much of a Talker Huh?

(B Nods Yes)

Chris:Okay then,Go down the Dock with the Others.

(B then Goes down the dock as another boat pops up and Chris then puts his hand in his pocket to pull out some paper and look at it)

Chris:Alright,Just one More Contestant and then I'll go to Commercial!

Chris then puts the paper back in his pocket)

Chris:And Here's Dawn!...Dawn?

(Dawn Appears Behind Chris as He wonders Where Dawn is)

Dawn:Here I am…

Chris:(Screams) How the-

Dawn:Chris,Your Aura Tells Me A lot of things…

Chris:My What-

Dawn:Like that you Want this Show to Succeed to that you can Finally Be on Celebrity Manhunt…

Chris:Uhh-

Dawn:Or how your afraid to use the Bathroom in the Dark-

(Chris Puts his Hand over Dawns Mouth)

Chris:E-Enough! Go over there with the Others!

(Dawn then Goes down the dock to where the other Contestants are)

Chris:(Shivering)uhh….Who are the other 7 Campers,and Who are they? find out right after the Break! On…..

Chris:Total…Drama….Island!

(As Chris Says these The Screen Backs up to Show the Whole Island Before fading to Black)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The Camera The Comes Back from Commercial Break with Chris and the 6 Campers Still on the Dock)

Chris:Welcome Back Were Just getting ready to introduce our next Camper….Mike!

(A boat pops up near the dock and Mike Gets of said boat)

Mike:Nice to Be here Chris!

Chris:Thank you Mike,At least SOMEONE IS BEING CONSIDERATE!

(as Chris says this he looks at Dakota angrily As She Rolls her eyes)

Mike:Umm….Chris…..

(Mike leans in on Chris's Ear)

Mike:I'm Honestly Surprised you let me actually be on this show….

Chris:(Whispering) Don't Worry Mike,we're Sure you'll have a Great time Here,Now Move Along!

(Chris Pushes Mike to the Others as another boats pops up)

Chris:Next Up,Jo!

(Jo looks At All of the Other Contestants)

Jo:WOW McLean,You're Just Making this Easy aren't ya?

Chris:The Other Contestants Aren't Here Yet,So please go Wait with the others.

Jo:Whatever…

(Jo then Goes down the dock as another boat pops up)

Chris:Anne Maria!

(Anne Pulls out a Spray which she then uses to spray her own hair)

Anne Maria:Glad to Be Here Chril,So Where's The Maids?

Chris:There are (Cough) No Maids Here (Cough) And it's Chris!

Anne:Whateva…

(Anne Walks down the dock with the others as another Boat pops up)

Chris:Scott!

Scott:Nice to be here Chris. This place looks really Different than the Brochure,But that doesn't bother Me as I Live on a Farm.

Dakota:(Sarcasticly)Good for you….

(Scott Walks down the dock with the others as another Boat pops up)

Chris:Zoey!

Zoey:Hi Im Zoey,I Hope I can Make some Friends here!

Chris:Yeah,Yeah,Whatever.

(Chris Pushes Zoey Down the Dock with the others as another Boat shows up)

Chris:Light-

(Lightning Jumps on Chris's Shoulders and Points at all the Other Contestants)

Lightning:All of You Guys Better Get ready to Lose Cause THE LIGHTNING IS HERE! Sha-Bam!

Chris:Get…Off!

(Lightning then Jumps Off Chris Shoulders)

Lightning:Sorry Chris,I Just got into the Sha-Zone.

Chris:Yeah Whatever,Just Go to Where the Others Are...

Lightning:You Sha-Got It!

(Lightning Runs down the dock As the Last Boat Shows Up)

Chris:And Lastly….Cameron!

Cameron:Ahh…Fresh Air, and A real Lake!

Chris:Uhh…Cam?

Cameron:And a Real Person!

Chris:A….Are you Okay?

Cameron:Yeah, its just…..this is my first time outside my Bubble,im just now seeing everything without My Bubble in the way.

Chris:ok,Now Everyone, Follow Me!

(Camera changes to show all 13 Campers on Campgrounds)

Chris:Now…Camp Wawanakwa,AKA You're home for the next few weeks! The Camper's sitting Around you will be your Cabinmates,Your Competetion,and maybe even your friends Ya Dig?

(The Camera then shows Zoey looking Back at the other Contestants,In which Mike sees this at smiles at her,causing Zoey to smile back)

Chris: The Camper who manages to stay on Total,Drama,Island the longest without getting voted off,will win…One Hundred-Thousand Dollars!

(Chris Then pulls out some paper)

Chris:So Here's the deal,I'm going to split you into two teams,If I call your name,come stand over !

Jo:Of course I would be chosen first

Chris:Zoey!

Zoey:Alright!

Chris:Cameron!

(Cameron gets up front his seat and runs to his team members)

Chris:Brick!

Brick:Reporting for duty!

Mike:R-Really? Alright then….

Chris:And Anne Maria!

(Anne sprays her hair once more before going to her team)

Chris:You guy's will be officaly known as…..

(Chris gives them a flag with a Fish On it)

Chris:The Killer Bass!

Lightning:Sha-What about Us!?

Chris:I'm getting to that,B!

(B then snaps his fingers with a smile on his face)

Chris:Dawn!

Dawn:Oh Good!

Chris:Scott!

Scott:Whatever….

Chris:Lightning!

Lightning:Sha-Yeah!

Chris:Staci!

Staci:My Great,Great,Great,Grand Mother invented…

(Staci then Goes on Rambling as Chris ignores her)

Chris:Dakota!

(Dakota is too busy putting on makeup to listen to Chris)

Chris:And Sam!

(Sam looks up from his game)

Sam:...Wha?

Chris:You Guys are officaly known as…..

(Chris then gives them a flag with a Gopher on it)

Chris:The Screaming Gophers!

Lightning:Sha-Yeah! I'm a Gopher!

Jo:Alright,So what are we gonna do?

Chris:The first challenge will start in an hour,But until then,go to the messhall...You'll love the food there…

(Chris starts laughing as he leaves which confuses the contestants)

 **(Static )**

(The camera changes to show Chris in some sort of restroom with the camera facing him)

 **Chris:You will also be able to share,your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the Audience at home know what you're really thinking,Or…just get something off your chest!**

 **(Static )**

 **Jo:All the Others here except for The Cadet,And the idiot with 1 on his shirt don't look like they'll stand a chance!**

 **(Static )**

 **Zoey:Hi Mom,Hi Dad,I'm on TV! Hello viewing world,I'm Zoey! It's great to be here but I hope I'm the first to leave though…..**

 **(Static )**

(The camera changes to the campgrounds where the campers are putting there stuff in the cabins…until they hear a Scream)

Sam:What was that?

Staci:I don't know,But I think it came from in that Cabin…

(The Campers go into the Cabin to See Dakota sitting on top of the bunk-beds terrified)

Brick:What's Wrong Ma'am?

Dakota:There's A Rat! Kill it,Kill it,Kill it,Kill it!

(A rat is shown going around the room As Dakota Screams Again)

Scott:Hmm….

(Scott then runs out the room,only to come back with a Bat and A bag)

Scott:Alright Everyone Out,I've Got this….

(The camera changes to show the Campers outside the Cabin,except Scott)

Scott(Inside Cabin): Come here Rat!

(Crashing sounds can be heard from inside the Cabin)

Dawn:Oh My!

(Scott:Comes Outside the cabin with the Bag Filled with something in it)

Scott:Problem Solved…..

Dawn:why did you hurt such an Innocent Creature! You could have done something else!

Scott:Like What?

Dawn:You could have talked to it or get it out of there with some cheese…..

(Scott then walks away while ignoring Dawn who is following him and still talking to him)

 **(Static)**

 **Jo:I Changed My Mind… Along with The Cadet,And that Idiot,I should look out for Rat-Boy too.**

 **(Static)**

(The Camera then changes to Inside the messhall where all the Campers are Inside waiting with Food plates in their hands but Chef Hatchet is talking to them)

Chef:Listen up! I serve it three times a day,And you will eat it three times a day! Grab your Trays get your food,and sit your butts down **NOW!**

Brick:Sir,Yes,Sir!

(Chef then puts the food on All the plates as the Campers go to their seats,it then switches to Brick who hurries up to Chef)

Brick:Seconds,Sir!

Chef:Already? Alright then but make sure you leave some for the scrawny kid over there

(The camera switches to Cameron poking his Food)

Cameron:Hey! I'm Not Scrawny!

(The Food that Cameron's Poking Growls and eats his spoon)

Cameron:…..

 **(Static )**

 **Cameron:Back home I Never did any Activities Because I Was always in my Bubble back when I was young,But im pretty sure with my smarts,I can duke it out here!**

 **(Static )**

(The Camera then pans throughout the whole messhall to show Chris walking the the Door)

Chris:Welcome to the Main Lodge Campers

Lightning:Uh….Sha-Chris?

(Lightning walks upp to Chris)

Chris:Yes Lightning?

Lightning:Can I Get Protein Food,Cause I need my Sha-Strength-

(Chef then Throws A knife that misses Lightning and hits the wall)

Lightning:…Nevermind!

(Lightning runs back to his seat)

Chris:Anyways…I came here to tell you guys,your first challenge starts in one hour!

(Chris then walks out of the mess hall)

Cameron:hmm…..I wonder whats going to be our first Challenge?

(Camera then changes to show all the campers standing on a cliff as the camera zooms out,making the cliff look taller)

Cameron:…

 **(Static)**

 **Cameron:I suddenly want to be back In my bubble now…**

 **(Static)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **And That's it! There's the 1** **ST** **episode done! And don't worry,after I finish with the 2** **nd** **episode I post that and 3** **rd** **episode too the site! As im not redoing the 3** **rd** **episode,im only redoing the not so happy Campers ep 1 and 2 because I felt it was too rushed….bye!**


End file.
